In Love At The Wrong Time
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: Ben's with Megan. Riley starts to feel something more for him. Ben starts to feel something more for Riley. what will happen? -OK SUMERY PROB SUCKED BUT IT'S MY FIRST BEN/RILEY STORY SO PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY:)


**A/N: this is the first story I've written for Ben/Riley so I hope it's good for you guys**** i wrote it a like 3 in the morning so I have no idea how it turned out**** so anyway on with the story!:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BABY DADDY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS USED IN HIS STORY. **

RILEY'S POV:

His dirty blonde hair, and beautiful eyes. I know I tormented him every day of my life when we were younger but…something's changed. My feelings have changed. I shake my head at my thoughts. I shouldn't be feeling this. Not now. He's with Megan and I can't change that. I sigh as I flip through the channels on the guide. Nothing on. I wish Ben and the guys would get back soon. They went out some place so I'm watching Emma. I just put her down for her nap so I'm all alone. i yawn. Maybe I'll just sleep for now. I lay down on the couch and close my eyes. to my annoyance the only picture running through my brain is one thing and one thing only. Ben.

BEN'S POV:

"so I need your help…I'm just not feeling anything with venessa anymore…should I dump her or-" tucker starts.

"yes" me and Danny cry in unison. I drift off into my thoughts for the rest of the conversation. Lately I've been getting those butterflies around Riley. I know I used to like her but I'm with Megan now. I shouldn't be feeling butterflies with another girl. I just can't help it though. I almost wish I were at home right now with Riley instead of with Danny and Tucker. I feel my phone buzz. It's Megan. I open my phone and read the text.

'_Hey babe. You wanna go see a movie Friday night?' _I sigh and answer.

'_sure I'll pick you up at 8' _I close my phone. Why is it that every time she asks me to do something I get this weird feeling. I know why I just don't want to admit it. I like Riley.

-later that night-

I open the door and walk in the apartment along with Danny and Tucker. I see Riley asleep on the couch. Aww. She looks so cute when she's sleeping. STOP THAT! I walk over to her and carefully take her in my arms and bring her to my bedroom. I lay her down in my bed and tuck her in under the covers. She rolls over on her side. I smile at her as a small snore escapes her.I turn off the lights and walk out of the room.

"night guys" I say laying down on the couch.

"why are you sleeping out here" Danny asks.

"riley's in my bed" they roll their eyes at me.

"what" I ask.

"dude you so like her" Danny says.

"I do not" I say even though I know it's a lie.

"whatever you say dude" I lay down and close my eyes. uh. Love can be so annoying.

RILEY'S POV:

I wake up to find I am in a bed. I thought I fell asleep on the couch. I look around and see that I am in Ben's bed. Ummm…. I get up and walk in the living room. I see Ben asleep on the couch making out with a pillow in his sleep.

"um what are you doing?" I ask kinda loudly. He stops kissing the pillow and opens his eyes groggily.

"Ben?" I say stepping closer to him.

"huh… Riley, hi" he says in that 'just waking up way' as he sits up.

"hi" I say and just then Emma starts to cry.

"I'll get 'er" we both say at once. I smile at him and he smiles at me. we both end up going.

"what's wrong princess" Ben asks in baby talk as he lifts her out of the crib. She looks at me behind him and I smile at her.

"mama" she says.

"mama?" Ben repeats a little surprised. He looks back at me and smiles. I smile back. He nods at Emma.

"yah…mamma…I like that" he says lovingly. I smile a little.

"really" I ask shyly. He puts her back down and walks closer to me.

"yah…yah I do" he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me close, bringing our lips together. I tense at first, shocked at his sudden affection but soon melt onto him. We kiss for another about 10 seconds then slowly pull apart.

"wow" I blurt out. He just smiles and leans in again. I meet him halfway and our lips meet again. Riley Wheeler….. maybe I'll actually write that one day…

**A/N: ok so that was my first story for Ben/Riley. How was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me in a review I really don't know if it was good or not. Thanks for reading! please review!**


End file.
